1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an infrared signal emitting apparatus.
2. Background of the Invention
A light emitting system and a light emitting instruction apparatus according to Patent document 1 have been known.
The system and apparatus employ light emitting instruction apparatus which uses infrared ray as a control signal and a light emitting device, which allow to perform a variety of stage effect operations at venues such as a concert. For example, an emitting apparatus (the light emitting instruction apparatus) is used to irradiates an infrared signal from a location where an entire venue can be seen to control light emission of the light emitting devices held by a large number of spectators in the venue.
The light emitting device is controlled by the control signal which includes an ID of the light emitting device so that the light emitting system can perform light emitting control individually with respect to each of the light emitting devices. In addition, as shown in FIG. 18B, the light emitting system allows the light emitting devices which exist solely in an area where infrared ray is irradiated by the emitting apparatus to emit light, thereby a stage effect can be perform in which the spectators can participate in a concert.